


9. For the greater good

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Creature Stiles Stilinski, Developing Relationship, Fairies, Hurt, Hurt Peter Hale, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Protectiveness, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Stiles growls as he pushes Scott: “You need to tell me where Peter is right now so I can clean up this mess you have made. And no games Scott. I don’t have time for them right now.”Scott looks like he wants to be anywhere else than right before fuming Stiles. Good, Stiles wants him scared and desperate. Stiles has always known Scott doesn’t like Peter but to sacrifice a pack member like that is unforgivable. Peter has been good ever since he came back from the dead. Stiles has made sure of it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 23
Kudos: 769
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	9. For the greater good

"take me instead"/"Run!"/ **ritual sacrifice**

  
  


“What do you mean you gave Peter to the fairies?” Stiles asks, almost shouting as he stares down at Scott.

“That was the best outcome, don’t you see it Stiles?” Scott asks confused like a puppy, “We get rid of Peter and the fairies will be pleased with the sacrifice.”

“You gave them Peter!” Stiles screams now.

“Stiles you need to calm down”, Lydia tries as she gets up from the sofa she has been sitting and observing the fight between the two friends, “It’s not so great of a loss for the pack if you think about it.”

“If I think about it?” Stiles asks furious making everyone take a step back, away from him, “Did anyone even ask from Peter if he wanted this? Because the last time I saw him- newsflash I saw him last night when I was at his apartment, he seemed pretty happy to be alive. So do tell me how did you managed to get him to agree to this idiotic plan of yours?”

No one speaks up to defend themselves. The silence falls over the room as everyone stares at Stiles for a short moment before averting their gaze. Even Lydia looks away from Stiles as he stares at her. It is painfully obvious of what the pack did. 

“You didn’t even ask him”, Stiles growls, “What did you do?”

No one is willing to talk.

“Erica”, Stiles snaps turning his head towards the girl in question, “What did you do?”

Erica squirms in her seat, but stays silent. 

“Isaac”, Stiles asks knowing someone will talk and it’s most likely Isaac.

“Scott invited him here and then Lydia knocked him out with wolfsbane powder”, Isaac squirms as he wants to get away from Stiles’ cold stare.

“Thank you”, Stiles thanks the boy.

“Isaac!” Scott yells angrily at the boy.

“Don’t you dare yell at him”, Stiles growls as he pushes Scott, “You need to tell me where Peter is right now so I can clean up this mess you have made. And no games Scott. I don’t have time for them right now.”   


Scott looks like he wants to be anywhere else than right before fuming Stiles. Good, Stiles wants him scared and desperate. Stiles has always known Scott doesn’t like Peter but to sacrifice a pack member like that is unforgivable. Peter has been good ever since he came back from the dead. Stiles has made sure of it. 

Scott’s inexplicable fear for Peter is ridiculous. Scott fears that Peter will attack him at any given moment so he could be the alpha again. Stiles has talked to Scott about it as best you can talk with the boy. He has tried to explain to Scott that Peter doesn’t want to be an alpha. He never wanted to be one. Being alpha was not ever the goal for Peter. It was to avenge his family. And he has killed every single person who is responsible for the fire.

Stiles can vouch for Peter that he is good. Now that Peter has a more or less stable pack around him. And Stiles to take care of him. Stiles remembers the night when Peter told him that it is more than he could have ever hoped for after the fire.

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asks, rubbing his temple.

“He- he doesn’t know about this”, Scott says wryly.

“I didn’t ask that”, Stiles says coldly, “I asked where he is.”   


“He is in Mexico”, Lydia answers, “Been since two days ago. He wanted to visit Cora.”

“And you didn’t stop to think that he wouldn't feel the pack bond breaking to his uncle when he dies”, Stiles paces around the room, “What do you think he will do when he gets back and finds his uncle dead. The same uncle who he has been getting to know again.”

No one answers.

“Where is Peter? I will only ask once”, Stiles promises with a dark tone.

“He is in the preserve”, Scott sighs as he looks at Stiles, knowing he can’t win this fight.

Stiles turns around and grabs his jacket from the couch. He has just pulled the door open when Scott speaks.

“You are seriously choosing him over the pack?”

“Choosing him over the pack? He is pack!” Stiles yells outraged.

“He is evil. How can you seriously believe anything he says?” Scott asks.

“Because I know him. I know him and I trust him. I know what he has done and what he is willing to do to keep the people he loves safe”, Stiles snarls out before slamming the door shut.

He runs to his car. He needs to get to the preserve and save Peter. He only hopes he isn’t too late. He starts the car and backs away from the parking lot. Driving way over the speed limit. He doesn’t care if someone sees him, the deputies can follow him to the preserve and help to save Peter if that is the case.

The drive takes ten minutes. And when Stiles parks the car he is already running towards the woods. He can see a fire and he heads towards it.

“Stop!” Stiles yells as he reaches the lights.

The fairies jump at the sudden yell. They all turn to face Stiles hissing. Peter’s body is in the middle of the clearing. He lays on a bed of flowers that are covered in blood. In Peter’s blood. Peter’s gut is cut open and his internals are showing.

“You need to let him go”, Stiles orders.

“He was given to us as a show of goodwill”, One of the fairies with blue hair sings next to Stiles’ ear.

“The alpha has no right to hand him over”, Stiles tells the fairies not backing down.

“Alpha McCall is his alpha, no?” Another voice asks on the other side of Stiles’.

“Yes he is but my rank is higher than his”, Stiles tells them.

“And how so?” The most brightest fairy asks stepping forward.

The queen, Stiles, thinks as the fairy grows taller and taller. Stiles bows down to the queen, knowing how to handle diplomacy. Unlike Scott who runs head first in situations and messes up everything.

The fairies move away from Peter’s body and Stiles can see that the man is breathing shallowly. But he is breathing and that is the most important at the moment. The little balls of light start to circle Stiles, flying around him. Stiles hears little wings hitting the air next to his ear but he doesn’t react to it. He knows what he needs to do.

“The way I see this-”, The queen speaks calmly, clearly appreciating Stiles’ knowledge of the customs, “You are a human running to save a member of their pack that no one wants to have around. That was the explanation we were given.”   


“If I may speak bluntly, Scott McCall is a child given too much power to handle”, Stiles tells, “He does not have the slightest clue how to lead his pack or how to be an alpha for his pack. And this whole fiasco should prove it.”   


“We know your alpha is young, but I still do not see the reason why we should give him back to you. Your alpha clearly gave him to us and you as a human will not outrank his word”, The queen explains like Stiles doesn’t understand the gravity of the situation.

Stiles flashes his eyes. The fairy queen gasps and takes a quick step backwards in shock. The little fire balls flying around him fly to the bushes and trees to hide. Stiles smiles widely.  Werewolves are not very high on the pecking order in the supernatural world. Fairies are way more powerful than wolves but Stiles. Stiles is something far more powerful than you would believe.

“I am here to retrieve my mate”, Stiles informs the fairies.

“I apologize”, The fairy queen bows down to Stiles as she apologizes, “If we were told whose mate he was we would not have touched him. You must forgive our behavior.”   


“I will let this go as long as I don’t see you ever again here. You could not have known since I have kept a low profile”, Stiles grants them pardon as he moves closer to Peter, “You are free to go but do not return here.”

The fairies thank him for his generosity as they quickly flee from the clearing. It only leaves Stiles and Peter’s unconscious body in the clearing. Stiles kneels next to Peter checking his pulse. It’s weak but it’s there. It’s good enough for Stiles as Stiles slowly moves his hand over Peter’s open gut eyes glowing. The wound slowly knits itself together not leaving behind a scar. Stiles watches as Peter’s breathing gets more and more steady as the minutes go by.

Peter is alive and it’s all that matters.


End file.
